Frost (Mortal Kombat)
"You always doubted me, Sub-Zero. Held me back." - Frost in Mortal Kombat 11 Frost is a female Lin Kuei warrior in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made her debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. About Frost Frost made her first appearance in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as Sub-Zero's apprentice, taking the character archetype of the overly ambitious fledgling. Her dedication to fighting and learning is overshadowed by her arrogance and hostility towards anyone she perceives to be greater than her, including her own sifu and Sonya. When Sub-Zero made historic peace with his clan's enemy, Scorpion, defiant Frost challenged her Grandmaster as unfit to lead. Sub-Zero defeated her though, and banished her. For years, she sought the power to destroy him. Her chance at domination arrived when Kronika enlisted her in order to help her reset the timeline, promising Frost that she would lead the Lin Kuei, not Sub Zero. Frost was heavily cyberised by Kronika, helping Sektor and Cyrax restart the Cyber Initiative in accordance with Kronika’s plan. She was used by Raiden to interface with the other cyborgs, shutting them down and removing their threat they posed to his resistance against Kronika. The B Team storyline In the B Team Storyline Frost is Sub-Zero's sister. She shows up in between Slade Strikes Back and The V Team Island Adventure seeking to find her brother. Along the way she finds a base controlled by Uka Uka. She fights his robots but she was captured, and afterwards Uka Uka bought him to his boss Hunson Abadeer. Hunson put a sleep spell on her and read her mind and that's how he learned about Noob Saibot and holding on to her is how he got Noob Saibot on to his team. During The Great Time Travel Adventure, Noob Saibot betrays Hunson and joins the heroes Hunson take's Sub-Zero's soul but for some reason does not take's Frost's. When Hunson was beaten by Lizbeth, she rescued Frost as well for her and Sub-Zero's sake. But she was not happy to learn all that happened while she was out mostly learning that one of her brother's is dead. (Who would be happy to hear that?) She left and that made the Ice King sad. The reason he is because he falls in love with her. Frost does not know that but if she did she would stay far away from the Ice King. Totally Mobian Spies Frost meets Lizbeth again while she was on her way to W.H.O.O.P. because Lizbeth saved her life from Hunson Abadeer. Frost decides to join Lizbeth as well as Pinky and Brain in their mission to take down the Iron Queen. Frost is bitter to all of M.O.D.A.B with the exception of Lizbeth considering that they didn't try anything to save her brother. Towards Lizbeth though she is loyal and well meaning mainly because Lizbeth rescued her and tried to save her brother. Frost joins up with Bender and The B Team, but she tells it's not because she likes them it's because they have a common foe. She also wants Subzero to forgive her for anything she did wrong but she can't do it through Lizbeth wants to help her by finding a way to talk to the dead. Frost goes against Nemesis in one of her next battles and is put through a lot of trouble. After words Frost talks with Sub-Zero's spirit and he has forgiven her and he told her that once her quest to defeat the Iron Queen is complete to return to the temple of the Lin Kuei and take the Dragon Medallion so that she can become the grand master of the clan. Now that she knows Subzero has forgiven him she is ready to take down the Iron Queen at any cost. Frost then assists House and getting Mandark his brain surgery as she needs to hold him down due to his constant struggling. Then she helps the others rebel Red Skull off. She like Lizbeth suspects something is on the rise when she tags with her to the group's plans. Frost wonders how the heck House could still be a doctor despite the fact he does all kinds of illegal things. Frost then helps Jack kill J.J. as he helps Sally get Brass and kill Beckett. After the main bad guys were defeated Frost bid farewell to her friends and goes to returned to the temple of the Lin Kuei to take her place as Grand Master. She promises Lizbeth that they will see her again one day. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny And she will return again in the upcoming adventure and now that she has the Dragon Medallion she is even stronger then she was before. Frost is not angry anymore at the others for being unable to save her brother, she's learned to forgive for her friend's sakes. This time she is facing Bender, Skipper and Heloise's arch rival Discord as well as Sigma. She will also be meeting for the first time an old enemy of Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei Sektor. Frost manages to find the crew while they're working on the theory of Discord and Noob is more or less surprised to see her as he wonders how she's back. Frost is still a little mad at them for her brother's loss, but she puts it aside for her best friend's sake. Frost goes with her friends and learns about Discord from none other than Princess Celestia. After Noob's death by Havik, she swears revenge on him. Later near the end she goes one on one with Sektor. In the fight, she freezes him and destroys him. After Discord and Sigma were beaten, Frost returned to the temple of the Lin Keui and there she will lead the clan in memory of both her brothers. Allies and enemies Allies: Sub Zero, Noob, Smoke, Scorpion, Lizbeth, Merida, Pinky, Brain, Sam, Alex, Clover, Master Chief, Cortana, Dr. House, Solidius Snake, the B Team, Jill Valentine, Zuko, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Cammy, Obi-Wan, Sally Acorn, Atomic Betty, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Bell, Scolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Raz, Crypto, R.J., Cassandra, Android 18, Sagat, Delta Squad, Princess Celestia, Megaman X, Hiscord, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, John Price Enemies: Hunson Abadeer and his empire, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Iron Queen and her syndicate, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization 250px-Frost.png Frost_MKX_Render.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters from the Mortal Kombat Universe Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Action Heroines Category:Elementals Category:W.H.O.O.P Members Category:Members of the B Team Category:Sibling Category:Humans Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:The Membrane Elite Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Frost Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Main Characters in The Membrane Elite Storyline Category:Major Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Major Heroes of The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Ninjas Category:KnightWalker Funeral Parlor Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories Category:Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters in LOTM: Decimation Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg